1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory module comprising a plurality of memory chips and capable of being mounted on a various memory board, mother board, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programs are increasing larger. In order to process such programs at a high speed, there requires to install a large memory capacity inside a computer. There is provided inside a computer a memory board such as a SIMM (Single In-line Memory Module), DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module), etc. There are mounted a large number of memory ICs on a memory board. Commonly used memory ICs are memory chips (bare memory chips) scribed from a semiconductor wafer and packaged.
Unfortunately, packaging a memory chip reduces the number of chips mountable on a memory board because memory chips are much larger in dimension than bare chips. As a result, it was necessary to mount memory ICs on both sides of a memory board or to stack a plurality of memory ICs 101 as shown in FIG. 22 in order to increase the number of memory chips to be mounted. However, mounting memory ICs on both sides of a memory board is unable to further increase the memory capacity because a packaged memory IC is far larger than the size of a memory chip included therein. Also, stacking memory ICs 101 as shown in FIG. 22 is complex in construction and thus not easy to mount memory ICs. In other words, such memory boards including a plurality of stacked memory ICs are not easy to make in large quantity.